This invention relates to structures and more particularly to portable structures suitable for shelters such as tents.
Portable structures such as tents have existed for centuries and have always presented problems of various types. One of the principal problems with portable structures is that associated with erecting them. The supports for most portable structures are comprised of a plurality of individual pieces which can be readily lost and which require a substantial amount of time to assemble. Also, erecting portable structures is a generally difficult and sometimes impossible task for one person.
Some attempts have been made to simplify the task of erecting portable structures. As exemplified by the "umbrella" type tent, these attempts have generally resulted in heavier and still more complex structures. These consequences have prevented prior art easy erecting structures from gaining broad popularity.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable structure.
It is further an object of this invention to provide such a structure which is extremely simple to manufacture and light in weight.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide such a structure which can be erected readily by a single person and, in fact, can best be described as self-erecting.